Haunting Beauties
by shareeg
Summary: After the threat from James boils over things seem tame. However the arrival of two girls set fourth a series of events that unlock sensual and mysterious secrets. This story features Edward, Jasper and Emmet as well as OC characters. Graphic lemons
1. Haunting Beauties

**Authors note**

**This story is loosely based around new moon but there are dramatic changes. Character personalities differ from the book and there are some OC characters**. **This story contains graphic lemons.**

Chapter one-

Haunting Beauties

Bella sat quietly in her chair, watching and observing Edward's beauty. She felt so much happiness now that the situation with James was over, now they were safe. Was it ridiculous to feel so much happiness? Were these feeling premature or was it real? Edward looked anxious, he seemed troubled but still he was angelic as he stared into the air at nothing in particular, he seemed confounded.

Jaspers eyes seemed tense, he looked like he wasn't breathing air, he seemed stiff. His eyes met Bella's then turned away. He was now eyeing Emmet. Emmet seemed upbeat as usual, he was playful and full of energy, he seemed at ease. It was as if nothing happened.

Bella felt so comfortable around them and it seemed the feelings were mutual, she had successfully infiltrated their group. Alice and Rosalie were away hunting and they were missed but it was cool to be with just the guys.

Suddenly the room seemed different, there was a change and all three guys went stiff. Bella felt the change but did not quite understand why. Just as Bella turned her head, a very tall African American girl seemed to float by her; she was wearing a bright pink shirt.

It was as if her steps were so graceful she floated on air, even though in reality she didn't. The girl's hair was long and her eyes seemed to brighten the entire room. They glowed and they were an intense hazel color. There was something haunting about this girl.

Suddenly a smile came across the girls face, she was staring at someone. Bella turned to see who the girl was meeting.

There on the other side of the room stood a very tall Mexican girl, she seemed to have the same disrupting look; she wore all black. There was something off about them. The entire room seemed to stare. When the girls reached each other they held hands then sat in a corner alone. They never talked to each other, they just sat side by side but they seemed to be in two different worlds. They stared at nothing, ate nothing and they both seemed to be inaccessible.

"Edward what are they thinking about?" Bella asked.

Edward stared at Bella, he never turned to look at the two beauties_._

"The one wearing black sitting on the right isn't actually thinking about anything at all, her mind is empty which is rare. The other one is worried. She feels alone, she is thinking of a guy who left her. She keeps asking herself what she did wrong. Wait a minute this is weird, their speaking to each other, but through their minds, they're not physically talking."

"What are they saying?" Bella asked.

"She is consoling her, telling her it wasn't her fault the guy left. Earlier her mind seemed empty because she was reading the emotions of her friend. It seems to be a bit different from what I do, because she doesn't hear actual words, she just reads emotions. It's like she can read her mood and she can sense things especially since she knows her so well. Keep in mind that it's more so her interpretation of what the other girl feels."

Edward seemed bemused it was as if this was tricky for him to understand.

"Her power is only successful if she has a connection or an understanding of the person. It's sort of not completely reliable if she doesn't. It's stronger and more complex then what Jasper can do, but not quite as in depth as what I do."

Edward turned to look at the girls, his face expression was so inquisitive and this side of him intrigued Bella. He was showing interest in others in a way he never did in the past, it was somewhat baffling for Bella to understand this sudden interest in others. Edward ran his hands through his hair he seemed tense and on edge. Jasper and Emmet were listening to the entire conversation between Bella and Edward and it seemed Jasper had enough of it.

"There is something off balance with those girls," Jasper said now standing.

Just as he said this the girl wearing black stood. She met his eyes and she seemed startled, she quickly exited. Jasper seemed very troubled he quickly exited as well and Emmet followed.

"What are they up to?" Bella asked.

"They're going to find Alice, Jasper is worried that those girls know what we are."

"Do you think they do Edward?"

"No, I think they are concerned about their situation and Jasper is over reacting. However those girls are very different there is something to them, when Jasper's emotions about them went sour she sensed it because his feelings were so strong."

Bella wondered why any of the boys cared at all about these girls, why did the presence of these girls matter. They didn't care about anyone else in the school, this really didn't make sense to her.

"Several people in this room were thinking about the girls but in that second she felt his feelings very powerfully, she noticed him more then anyone else."

Edward stated he seemed so fascinated. Jut then the bell rang and everyone scattered, Edward and Bella would not meet up again until six period. Edward headed one way and Bella went another. Bella looked behind her, Edward never turned around she felt he was keeping something from her.


	2. Charm

Chapter Two

Charm

When Edward arrived to his class he uncharacteristically walked slowly down the aisle the African American girl went tense as he passed her, she knew he was about to sit next to her. Normally Edward stayed away from others but out of a sense of duty and curiosity he felt the need to sit near her. His mind was focused on protecting his family and that meant knowing more about these strange girls. She was now stiff and uncomfortable, not scared, but stressed, he could not understand it.

"Don't worry I don't bite," Edward said jokingly.

The girl's eyes got large and she placed her hand on her neck to cover it, then she quickly moved her hand like she caught herself.

" Sorry it's just that I know what your nature is Edward, however your actions don't match I'm perplexed." she said

"Don't allow yourself to feel puzzled, query me, but before you do I have a question. How do you know my name when I don't know yours?"

"How is it you don't know my name when you can read minds, haven't you heard it all day, I am the new girl here and this is a small school people should be talking about me."

"No one has identified you by your name yet. People are confused, you just appeared out of no where it seems." Edward affirmed.

"Well to answer your question about me knowing your name, when I meet certain people I can see their past but not their future. I only see the things that effected them enough to change who they are as a person. Basically the things that have grounded that person."

"When you say only certain people, what do you mean"? he asked.

"Well I mean I can't do it with everyone, just certain people that I can connect to. My kind, all of us have some sort of mental gift that is meant to help us. My twin, the girl you saw me with earlier she can read emotions."

"Why do you seem to fear me, you're leaning to the side so much so that if you move over another inch you will fall." Edward pointed out.

"I don't fear you Edward." He noticed then that she had smooth creamy skin and a electric smile, her dimples were amazing. Her lips curled when she spoke and her beauty was hypnotizing.

"Earlier you said you were perplexed about my actions, what did you mean?" he asked.

"Well I know what you are and your kind doesn't usually mingle with humans like this. I thought your kind drink from humans, so why are you infiltrating."

"Well my family were not like the others of our kind we only hunt animals but shouldn't you know that."

"Not necessarily. Edward why are you being so free to talk to me? Are you usually so friendly?"

"I don't know what you are doing to me but I feel safe and drawn to you." Edward said.

"Well it is in my kind's nature to charm people as it is your nature to fascinate people when you want something, we're working each other. " she said.

Edward chuckled at the thought that they were both working each other for information because he was trying to get to her as well.

"Well how is it that I didn't read your mind and know you could read my past?" he questioned.

"Because when I retain that information about you it's extremely quick and I don't necessarily think about it, I just suddenly know it. It doesn't have to be processed like you think. As soon as you walked in the door, Bam! in that one second I saw all I needed to know about you. It will never happen again it's a one shot deal." she said.

"Well my lady, you know more about me than I do about you, because right now I'm reading nothing from you."

"That is because I have extreme mental control over my brain, I know you read minds so I sort of silenced mine. I don't have to think before I speak. I am extremely intelligent, I process information differently than humans. Also my kind were very good with perception and intuition." she said.

"What is your kind?" Edward asked.

"How about this, lets start with something less intrusive like, what is my name?"

"What is your name?" Edward asked in a somewhat flirtatious way.

"Desha."

"I'm intrigued Desha and what is your twins name and why are you two different races?"

"I'm not human so certain things about my kind are completely different from what you are use to, with my kind were not just related physically it can also be mental."

"Okay that is weird, you're very strange; your kind."

"Yeah, so are you vampire boy who lives amongst humans."

"Touché, what is your twins name?" Edward was now leaning closer to her, he found himself becoming increasingly drawn to her.

"My twin's name is Envy."

At that point the conversation between the two stopped because the teacher put on a video. Edward could not focus, he was deeply intrigued by this girl and he needed to know more. She told him a lot of information but not the things he wanted to know, just the things she was willing to share. But he wanted more time around her it was almost like she put a spell on him and he could not shake it. After class she darted out quickly and never looked back.


	3. Photos Don't Lie

Chapter Three

Photos don't lie

When Edward got home Alice and Jasper awaited him and they looked very concerned. Alice was just finishing some sketches.

"Jasper told me about the girls you two saw today." Alice said.

"What do you see?" Edward asked anxiously.

"That's just it, I don't see anything with the girls you're talking about. However I do see changes specific to you and Jasper. I don't know if the girls have anything to do with it because I don't see them in my visions. I would like to meet them to know why they affected Jasper so much."

"What changes do you see?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I see you becoming troubled, almost addicted to something and it makes you pull away from me. I see a vision of you, well the pictures explain it."

Jasper looked at the first picture. He looked wild and uncontrollable and he was trashing his room looking for something. In the second picture he was angry with Alice and his hands were around her neck and she was crying. In the final picture he was walking away from her towards a shadow.

Alice then handed Edward some pictures. In the first one he was watching Bella through tree's, she was sitting on a motorcycle and she was with Jacob Black laughing. In the second picture Edward was in a library and Bella was watching him. He was leaning against a book shelf talking to someone you don't see. Edwards face seemed happy and romantic it was a look of affection and he was reaching his hand out to this person. In the third picture Edward was in a bed on top of someone and it was intense, the bed was falling apart.

"There is something else kind of bizarre with Emmet."She handed Edward a picture of Emmet and he was drinking from someone's breast, but there was no head, just her body.

Edward told Alice and Jasper all about what happened in class and what he had learned about the girls. Carlisle walked in the room, he had heard the entire conversation and he seemed very intrigued.

"If this girl has strong mental abilities like you say and she can control how you read her mind, maybe she can control how Alice see's her too, are the lack there of." Carlisle said.

"She doesn't know who Alice is," Edward said.

"Maybe she does, she saw parts of your life and maybe that is all she needs to block Alice from seeing her in the visions." Carlisle said.

"I don't know, maybe so, but I would never cheat on Bella."

"But what if that vision with Jacob caused some problems between you two, and maybe Bella cheats on you," Carlisle said.

"No she would never do that and why would Jasper hurt Alice." They all turned to Jasper who seemed out of touch.

"Well I think those girls are what has effected these visions and if I kill them now the future can change." Jasper said.

"That is not logical. We know nothing yet really, and that is not who we are. People who kill others we don't understand," Carlisle said.

"Well we need to get more information about them." Alice said chiming in with her soft voice.

"That is true. Edward, Desha talks to you now so find out more." Carlisle said.

"That is no problem I'm very curious."

"Be careful, curiosity killed the cat." Alice said, watching Edward closely.

.....

Don't forget to review.


	4. Let Me Sign

Chapter four

Let Me Sign

Edward stayed the night in Bella's room watching her sleep. But Edward found himself conflicted with his thoughts. Normally he would just stare at her and think about how much he loved her. Tonight he found himself wondering about this mysterious girl, she was the complete opposite of Bella. He loved how clumsy Bella was and how she always thought about others. Bella was the girl next door with looks he found to be beautiful. She was far from perfection, but that's what he loved. His fragile Bella had become the meaning of his life.

Desha was perfect physically but that is not what impressed him most about her. Edward liked that she was extremely strong mentally but there was something different about her. He felt that they had so much in common as far as being different and he felt a strong connection to her spirit. The way she used her skills to charm him, the way she manipulated him into conversation. There was also something sexy about her and he found himself thinking about the way her lips curled. The shine of her skin and her amazing deep dimples that revealed themselves when she smiled. Those eyes that sent waves through him, he was a man and he could not deny his attraction to her mind, body, and soul. However Edward knew he would never hurt Bella by crossing the line and that her happiness meant everything to him.

The next day he picked Bella up for school. As she got into the car he smelled that sweet scent that belonged to her. He touched her hands and kissed her check. As Bella climbed out the car she tripped. She laughed it off and he walked her to class but he decided to skip first period so he could think.

As Edward exited the school he saw Desha standing there just waiting for him, she was standing by a broken tree. He liked how she nervously twisted her fingers, her eyes were glaring at him so fiercely. She pointed at him and he walked over slowly, he felt wary of her.

"That girl who drove to school with you, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes her name is Bella, we're in love."

"That's nice." The words sounded weak and it was obvious that she was deeply disappointed. "Well I hope all is well for you two." Desha said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry." Edwards voice broke when he said those words, he felt terrible.

"Don't be, I mean what, did you assumed that I liked you?" She was trying to sound playful.

"Lets not play reticent, there was a vibe between us Desha, it came fast and hard like something hit us."

"Well your girlfriend, she is human, so that will always bring the two of you strife unless you take her life away; but with me you would be saved."

Edward was surprised by that bold and true statement but he acted composed.

"Well I have to be clear with you, nothing will ever happen because I belong to her.

If I didn't yes I would fall for you hard, but fate didn't play out that way."

"Well can we be friends or is that impossible Edward?"

Edwards face conveyed so much compassion and he was feeling befuddled and very poignant for some reason.

"Do you think that would be possible for us Desha, really?"

"I will take what I can get, I just want to have some part of you. Today I woke up wanting to see you, I do have a little school girl crush but it's no big deal."

"So even with the crush you want to be my friend and you can handle that?"

"Yes, do you feel the same?"

Edward looked away, he knew he still wanted contact, she had intrigued him deeply. Not being her friend seemed insufferable and that was not a feeling he was willing to tolerate.

"Yes, that's fine with me he said very quietly."

"Well I'm going to class you have a good day vampire boy."

Edward found a secluded spot on the benches, no one was outside due to the fact that they were all in class. Edward found himself needing a release because he felt full with emotion. He wondered what kind of enchantment she put on him because he wanted her, at first site. Edward began writing because that would help to release some emotion the words flowed out of him.

_Standing there by the broken tree,_

_Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me._

_I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes_

_she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

_she said 'Walk on over to the bit of shade,_

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'_

_Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

**Reviews are sweet like candy so leave one.**


	5. Walk In The Woods

Chapter Five

Walk in the woods

Jasper could not relax, no matter what he felt that the girls would cause something big. The way he felt when Envy looked at him, it was like he felt exposed. From the moment those girls walked in, and he and all the guys went stiff simultaneously; something was off. Alice tried to rationalize with him all day but she had become tired of him and she was relived that he decided to leave class early. Jasper rushed out the school he felt that only he understood what it took to protect their family. As he stormed down the hall he noticed envy she was sitting on the floor and she seemed sick. As he past her she stared at him and he stopped, maybe now was a good time to lead her to the woods and solve this problem. Jasper walked towards her he decided to seem friendly to make her trust him.

"Hi I'm Jasper Cullen and you are?"

"Envy, but you know my name." Her voice was feeble and she seemed skeptical of him.

"Are you okay, you look like you need some air; lets take a walk."

Jasper held his hand out to her like a true gentlemen would, and she obliged him by taking his hand as he picked her up off the floor with ease. They walked into the woods he was making small talk to keep her comfortable, he didn't know what his next move was going to be.

"I'm surprised you walked with me, you seemed afraid of me or something." He said trying to feel her out.

"Well I'm able to read your emotions and as much as you try to calm me, I feel the hostility from you Jasper."

"Well it's just that I feel like there is so much mystery with you two and not in a good way, what are you two?"

"That is of no corollary to you because we understand your position, you and your family want to blend in and I get that. I can assure you that me and my sister will not cause you any grief."

"Well don't take me as cynical but where is this assurance I am suppose to feel coming from." Jasper questioned.

"Jasper, the nature of my being is principled and we are civilized and that is a lot more then I can say of your kind. It amazes me that you feel fret about us, that is silly. Yes we are strong like you, and fast as well as mentally indissoluble. Naturally we have the looks and charm as well as power to spellbind any man or creature. And yes like you we have a need, a need that is ferocious and ostracized. You need blood and we need something that only a man can give."

"What do you need that only a man can give you?"

"Well a man or vampire could do the trick and there is something I can give in return."

"What is that?'

Without any warning Envy scratched deep into her neck and her blood poured out. Instantly jasper began to bite her and he sucked hard, her blood was like a drug it was intoxicating. It seemed like she had more blood then anyone he had ever encountered it just kept coming until he was completely full. Jasper stepped back and she stood there, he noticed she was calm pleased even as she watched him.

"Could you seal the wound for me please?" She asked.

Jasper leaned towards her neck and with one lick he had sealed the bite marks.

"Don't worry I'm fine my blood just regenerates and your venom has no effect on me."

"Your blood, it's like nothing I ever tasted; it sends pleasurable feelings through me.

It was so miraculous and mind blowing, I almost regret tasting it because I could not imagine not having that again. What do I have to give you to keep you feeding me that blood?"

"What I'm about to say is rather unconventional but I'm sure you can understand that.

I need your, how do I say this. The juice that creates babies the liquid from your special place and it has to be given to me the old fashion way."

"You let me taste that blood then you tell me something like this, that was malicious."

"It doesn't hurt anybody, I can feel how much you desire blood. I know that your venom can't hurt me so this is a win for us both, I'm beautiful I know that helps."

"Yes, but Envy I have a mate, and it would mean hurting her."

"I didn't know that, you've got to believe me and I'm sorry to tell you but withdrawal from my blood will make you go crazy; you need me now."

"You didn't care, I knew it there was something devious about you."

Jasper felt full of rage he almost wanted to kill her, but he could not because the thought of destroying her blood seemed unfeasible. They stood there staring and he felt hopeless, he hated the look of sorrow that she had on her face. Jasper imagined backslapping her so that look would disappear.

"Stay away from me Envy."

"When your ready to give me what I need to live, her voice shook as she said that and she began to shiver, you can find me at the lake house near Depont it's the only one.

Again I'm sorry, I am a good person but like you need blood I need this and I had to go after you."

"Why, because you saw me as a weak target?"

"No because you were going to kill me, that is why I can read you."

"My defense mechanism protected me and I was able to feel the threat. So yes making you need me was smart. I have to protect myself and you know that you wanted to put me down like a dog, and you have more then enough family to do it."

"Just get out of here girl, before I kill you."

Jasper could not believe how quickly she was gone. He sat there thinking about her blood, yearning for it and visioning the moment he smelled it. Her warm blood, the feeling of his arms around her while he drink. The sounds she made, and he could not deny he was erect down below, it was the blood. He thought of it as passion blood, the drink that captivates you. This would be a mission impossible but he felt so tortured, it was agony to desire and loathe something all at once.


	6. GIVE AND TAKE

Chapter Six

Give And Take

As Jasper made his way home he started to wonder what Alice knew. He started to think of what to say to her, he didn't want her to know what he did. Jasper was ashamed of his weakness and it bothered him that he was the one with no self control. As soon as he opened the door Alice was there with Rosalie and they looked concerned. Alice ran to him and hugged him.

"Don't beat yourself up, it could happen to anyone." She said this so softly.

"Yeah, don't feel bad that you destroyed us and now we will all have to move and start all over." Rosalie said full of sarcasm and anger.

"What do you guys think I did?"

"Jasper I saw a vision of you in the woods today."

Alice handed him a sketch, in the picture he was in attack mode, crouched over someone you could not actually see. There was blood on his mouth and he looked vicious but there wasn't actually a body. It was more like a black shadow shaped like a person.

"I Didn't attack anyone, that's probably why you just see a shadow. Alice remember your visions are subjective. Yes, I was in the woods and yes I thought about it and I was going too; but I didn't."

"Well, did someone see you, are we in any danger?" Rosalie asked sounding concerned.

" I want you out of my face Rose all you care about is yourself." Jasper said accusingly.

"Rosalie give us some space Alice said giving her the look."

Rosalie walked away but she did so very heatedly she bumped Jasper lightly as she passed him. Jasper hated her in that moment and he visualized himself knocking her teeth out of her mouth, it was like his emotions were completely unstable and anything could set him off. He knew then he would need more blood because he could see that this need effected his personality. Rosalie almost lost her teeth and didn't know it. Jasper wondered if he was this tense now what would happen in a few days.

"Alice, I followed some random girl her back was to me and yes I was about to attack, but I didn't and that is the truth."

"So she knows nothing and were all fine and your sure of it?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I would never lie to you."

Alice hugged him she was happy, she felt proud that he was able to fight the urge. Jasper felt guilty but to him the lie was very necessary. He just could not bare the thought of being the reason they had to start all over. There was also a side of him that could not bare the thought of not having his passion blood as an alternative, just in case he broke.

"Is Emmet home yet?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Yes, he is outback, but I was hoping that we could spend some time."

"Sorry but I need some guy time but tonight I will make things up to you."

"Okay and I will hold you to it." she said.

Alice bounced away like a bunny she was so cute when she was happy. Jasper was kind of happy he made her so proud of him, the lie was working out great. Jasper found Emmet outside he was practicing some hunting moves. Once Jasper reached him he tackled Emmet playfully and they wrestled for a bit. When they were done they took a seat and Emmet began bragging about his intimate life with Rosalie. He noticed Jasper didn't seem the slightest bit interested in this conversation.

"What's going on with you, so you attacked someone it happens big deal, don't let Rose giving you crap about it get to you." Emmet said.

"I want to talk to you about that Emmet but we need to go for a ride, I want to be sure our conversation is private."

"No problem bro, where do you want to go?"

"Just come ride with me in my car". Jasper said.

As they drove Jasper was very silent and he seemed very edgy. Jasper parked the car they were parked close to the lake in the woods.

"I did bite someone but she wasn't human."

"Okay, so she was a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't know what she is but she is not human. It was one of the weird girls, the Mexican one called Envy." Jasper said.

"That is a terrible name, so is she dead now?" Emmet asked.

"No the venom doesn't effect her, and her blood constantly regenerates. The blood is like heroin it's truly a drug, it's highly addictive; her blood sent pleasurable feelings through me it's like a blood orgasm and it doesn't' change my eye color to red it's so pure."

Emmet laughed hysterically he really found this information to be the funniest thing he heard all day.

"You think this is funny bro?" Jasper questioned defensively.

"It doesn't sound like a problem, it's more like these girls are a blessing." Emmet said.

"There is something they want in return and that is the problem."

"What do they want in return?" Emmet asked curiously.

"Like we need blood to survive they need male sperm and it needs to be delivered naturally if you know what I mean. Envy is sick right now because she hasn't gotten any yet." Jasper said.

Emmet looked very surprised and his jaw dropped but he still remained hopeful.

"They can get that from any dude at school, seriously." Emmet said.

"That is a good point you're right, I don't think she is going to give anything if she doesn't get something in return." Jasper said

"So she wants to play lets make a deal offer her cash, take me to her home." Emmet said.


	7. Negotiation

Chapter Seven

Negotiation

Jasper felt relief, Emmet had good ideas and with every problem he found a solution. Jasper drove to the lake house he felt very excited and even though he wasn't thirsty yet maybe he could just have one small sip. The guys walked towards the house and Jasper knocked aggressively.

"Dude calm down, don't scare the girl." Emmet said.

Desha opened the door slightly and popped her head out, she looked surprised to see them.

"Is your sister here?" Jasper asked.

"No, she is out on a date."

Emmet laughed and he glared at Jasper with a I told you so look. Emmet leaned in a little closer to Desha.

"So what you mean is, she is out taking care of her needs right." Emmet said knowingly.

"What, she told you guys about that?" Desha asked.

"Well, she let me taste her blood and told me after the fact but I have a girl." Jasper said.

"Well okay she can be very flamboyant about things anyway she is gone now, I will tell her you came by.

Desha went to close the door but Emmet pushed it open lightly.

"Where not done talking, can't you just give us a little taste?" Emmet asked playfully.

"My sister may share her blood casually and she may take what she needs from guys casually but that's not me, I'm very selective."

"You look a bit sick to me if you wait on Edward well you may wait forever, can you die from going without? Jasper asked.

"Well like you were immortal, but without that yes I could die." She said sadly.

"I'm just not like my sister, I had a boyfriend and we were in love and he took care of that for me."

"How long can you last?" Emmet asked.

"Well for a girl my size and height maybe a few weeks and it's been two weeks already." She said.

"So your dieing, why don't you just let some dude handle that?" Emmet questioned.

"I'm different from Envy she can get what she needs from any guy but only vampire sperm can really satisfy me. Human sperm doesn't sit well with me it will keep me alive but I will feel sick constantly, you see my Ex was a vampire."

"Why did he leave you?" Jasper asked.

"One day he just disappeared and part of me thinks that he may have been killed. Other vampires can be very competitive about our blood because it's very intoxicating.

My sister doesn't think so but I can't see what I would have done wrong to make him leave."

Excuse us for a minute Emmet said he pulled Jaspers arm and they went to the side to talk privately.

"So you know why he left right?" Emmet said.

"No, I have no clue about that." Jasper said.

"I think we got a case of the good twin and the bad twin, her sister sounds a bit spicy. I think her sister likes a variety and I get the feeling she has less self control then Desha and maybe she likes having Desha all to herself." Emmet suggested.

"Maybe he left because he felt guilty because he helped himself to her sister, maybe he needed time to forgive himself." Jasper said.

"Either way we got to do something to help her. That is what makes what I'm about to do not so terrible, I'm going to take care of her need." Emmet said

"Yeah, and when Rose finds out because Alice tells her; you're dead." Jasper said.

"Alice already saw part of what I'm about to do and as far as the other part there will be no face, they don't show up in her visions for some reason; I can easily manipulate that." Emmet said.

"So what about me do I get some blood?" Jasper asked.

"No, you drink earlier just go home and take Alice out tell her me and Rose want some privacy tonight for intimate reasons."

Jasper looked disappointed but he knew that he could help cover things up for Emmet. Jasper got into his car and pulled off he was driving fast. Emmet went back to the door where Desha was standing.

"Look I can promise you that if you wait on Edward, your going to die. He is loyal to Bella and sort of impractical about certain things. I have someone too and I'm usually loyal but I am willing to help you, but this will be give and take nothing personal just business. You take care of me and I take care of you and when I see you in public you just act like you don't even know me."

"Why are you willing to do this?" she asked.

"Several reasons, the blood is a big part of it, I have not had any for so long also there's a very eclectic side to me and I want to experience this." He said animatedly.

"Lets take a walk my sister might come home soon." Desha said closing the door behind herself.


	8. Blood And Sex

Chapter Eight

Blood And Sex

They headed deep into the woods, Emmet spotted a large tree he knew would hold them.

"You got a strong back right, I mean can you handle me?" He Asked.

"Yes, were strong like vampires are." She said.

Emmet took off her shirt and bra quickly and flawlessly his eyes seemed very full of desire when he saw her breast. He pulled her close as he leaned down to bite her breast the blood poured freely into his mouth. Emmet began to suck very hard, Desha moaned she was in slight pain.

As her blood continued to flow he got more excited he lift her up and cuffed his hands under her back side. She wrapped her legs around him so she could hold on he began moving quickly towards the large tree and her back hit the tree hard. Emmet stared at her face for a few seconds because the look of surprise on her face turned him on.

Emmet ripped his shirt off ferociously and he unbuttoned his pants but he didn't pull them down all the way. Emmet pulled his member out and she seemed surprised at how large he was, her eyes got very wide. Emmet made quick work of her jeans and panties as he tore them to shreds. He entered her aggressively and she moaned loudly, the mix of pleasure and pain was mind-blowing to her. He moved in and out with a very graceful rhythm and she found herself getting very wet. Emmet moaned and began thrusting harder he grabbed her breast and began drinking as he pumped her. The combination of blood and sex at the same time was astonishing to him and he felt hard as a rock.

"My goodness I don't think I have ever been this hard, your so tight and wet and so warm inside and your blood is beyond belief." He whispered.

"Your so big and strong, oh my god nobody has ever fucked me like this, Emmet don't stop; your in me so deep."

Those words turned him on and he began bouncing her up and down onto his penis. They were so loud and wild the large tree feel down. That didn't stop them Emmet he just turned her around and they got down on the ground. He was pulling her backside towards himself aggressively and she loved every stroke. They were saying each others names and she had two orgasms already. Finally Emmet came hard inside her and at the moment she screamed so loud it was shocking to him. Her body shook and then she stood up she looked healthier already.

Emmet pulled his boxers and pants up but her clothes were torn to shreds. As Emmet buttoned his shirt he realized it was torn he just threw it back onto the ground. Emmet picked her up and carried her knowing she was cold because she was naked. He did enjoy carrying her beautiful naked body. They stopped at her door and he placed her down.

"Remember this is our secret and your not going to tell Edward." She said.

"No way I would tell him that he is soft on you, you just remember to ignore me in public; maybe we could meet again on Thursday." He said.

"Okay fine but if at some point Edward and I get closer this arrangement will have to stop okay."

"Sure." Emmet said.

Emmet thought to himself that would never happen because Edward would never take risk like he could. So he wasn't worried at this point all he knew is that he would continue this because it was better then he had anticipated.

"Well do you have any guy clothes that could fit me, I need a shirt."

Desha disappeared into her house and came back extremely quickly fully dressed she tossed him a white polo shirt.

"Wow and I thought I was fast he said laughing, thanks sexy." He said as he put on the shirt.

Emmet ran off quickly and he stopped at a store and grabbed Rose some red roses. When he got home Rose was there waiting for him she smiled when she saw the flowers.

"I wondered where you been, thanks honey." She said taking the roses from him.

"No problem I missed you lets lay down together I just want to hold you all night."

"You just want to cuddle, awww how sweet." She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Emmet didn't know if Edward was home so he worked hard not to think at all about Desha. Then he remembered Edward would be at Bella's house stalking her, so he could freely dream about Desha.

The next morning when they were all leaving for school Emmet could not help but to notice Alice staring at him she seemed angry. He could not wait to pull her aside he had to know what she knew and fast. Thankfully Edward drove in a separate car because he picked Bella up for school each morning so he was not there to read Alice's mind.

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Toxic

Chapter nine

Toxic

They drove to school silently, Jasper and Alice hopped out the car first and then Rose and Emmet.

"You guys go ahead to class I need to talk to Alice briefly." Emmett said.

Emmett waited till they were clearly out of site.

"What is with all the dirty looks?"

"First off your lucky that Rose isn't aware of the first vision I had, the one of you biting someone's breast. I just could not see the point in telling her that when it may not even happen but last night, I had a vision of something terrible."

"What was that?" Emmet asked.

"Well I saw you in the woods against a tree and it seemed like you were having sex with that shadow figure."

Emmet burst into laughter as if he could not compose himself he was trying to make Alice feel foolish.

"Last night I was cuddled up with Rose and I am beginning to think those girls are playing tricks with your head. Ever since they have been here some of your visions of the future have been very off and unclear. Those girls are messing with your mind and I don't know why Alice, but keep these crazy thoughts to yourself before you cause problems; I think that is what they want.

"Why would they want that?" Alice asked sounding confused.

"Between me and you Desha hit on Edward, he turned her down but he does have a crush on her. Edward would never give into it and she knows it, so she tried to hit on me next and I did the same; I turned her down flat out. Now she is trying to cause conflict between us couples but you need to ignore her because you know who we are. You know how strong our unit is. I can't even believe you even came to me with this nonsense Alice, my best advice is for you to find a way to get her out your head."

"I'm so sorry, I cant even believe I doubted you." Alice said feeling ashamed.

"No worries these girls have mental powers that are extreme but you have to hold on to who you are." Emmet said sincerely.

Alice hugged him then she walked away, Emmet felt bad but he also felt that he did what he had to. At this point he regretted ever getting involved with the girls but now he was caught in the spider web of desire. As Emmet headed to class he saw Jasper standing outside his class waiting for him.

"Lets take a quick ride I don't feel comfortable talking here." Emmet demanded and Jasper followed him to the car.

Emmet was driving like a maniac finally he pulled over abruptly.

"This was all a mistake, I feel like shit." Emmet said, finally showing some not so optimistic emotions.

"The thing most people don't realize is there is really no such thing as good and bad people. Every man is capable of good and bad things, no one is perfect and anyone can make a mistake Emmett. You can never think you know what people are and are not capable of doing including yourself. You were full of desire, intrigue and lust and you made a choice and that's life Emmet. Now that you lied you either have to keep adding to the lie or try to stop now and tell the truth but either way my lips are sealed." Jasper said sincerely.

"What are you going to do? You're addicted to the blood and Envy is not going to just give you more without you giving her what she wants." Emmet said.

"Until I can kick the habit I need you to convince Desha to take care of me." Jasper said quietly.

"Your not screwing her!!!!" Emmet screamed he seemed in rage.

"Whoa, I never said that I just want you to get her to just give me the blood, she is more likely to do it without asking for something in return." Jasper said quickly.

"What the hell Emmet you sounded possessive there, are your emotions playing tricks on you?" Jasper asked.

"Look you weren't there, never have sex with one of them it's too good. Nothing on earth should feel like that but I'm figuring something out about this." Emmet said.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"With Envy it seems like you don't feel drawn to her sexually even though you had her blood." Emmet stated.

"I'm attracted to her and her blood gets me exited, I was hard thinking about her blood but it's not a lovely dove feeling in fact I sort of hate her." Jasper said.

"The thing is Edward is sort of falling for Desha and I am too now, I think she has a way about her. I think she is spell-bounding almost, I want you to talk to her today alone and tell me how she makes you feel." Emmet said.

"Okay, no problem." Jasper said.


	10. Jealousy

Chapter Ten

Jealousy

Emmet drove back to school quickly and later at lunch both he and Emmet kept their minds completely clear. Edward began looking around the table everyone was silent.

"What the hell is going on." Edward said to no one in particular.

"Everyone except Rose and Bella are keeping their thoughts very controlled."

"It's all in your head Edward, were just chilling out today." Alice said very convincingly.

"Excuse me." Jasper said, as he stood and began walking away.

Jasper walked towards the twins table and he sat down in front of them. No one else sat at their table and both of them were silent.

"Good bye Envy, I want to talk to your sister alone."

Envy stood and she had a huge smirk on her face as she excited the cafeteria.

"What's going on with you?" Desha questioned, her voice matched her looks; it soft and elegant.

"Look is there something you can do to my mind to make it so that Edward can't listen in right now?"

"Done, and do you want that to last a while?"

"Yes, and could you also do that for Emmett and Alice." Jasper asked.

"Sure that's done Edward can no longer read their minds and do you want me to block Alice from seeing any visions that have to do with you, Emmett or Edward?

"You can do that too?"

"Yes, I can do a lot with my mind when it comes to controlling others."

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked.

"I simply mean I'm very strong mentally but is that why you want to talk to me?"

"Do you cause people to fall in love with you?" Jasper asked curiously.

Desha started to laugh hysterically then she smiled and it was the sweetest smile Jasper had ever scene.

"I'm sure that you use your charm and good looks when you need to Jasper. I can glimmer someone which means to make them feel a little bubbly but love, no way man. That is too strong of an emotion to manipulate."

"So did you glimmer Emmet?" Jasper asked.

"No, but the thing is he has tasted my blood and it's very strong, more so then my twins and most of my kind. I am antediluvian which means I am from the 17th century before the time of the biblical floods. Of all my kind there are only two who are older then me, Emmet had sex with me and let me tell you right now, my loving is unpolluted it's so pure."

"What does that mean?' Jasper questioned.

"Think of it like this people were more resilient in the past, cars were built better, food was less artificial."

"Classic things are just more well-built, I am a classic and my loving is overpowering. It can take control of a man and turn him into a fucking baby almost."

"How many of your kind is there?" Jasper asked.

"In this world?'

"No, on Jupiter." Jasper said sounding annoyed.

"Desha laughed, there are two hundred of us here."

"How many in this state?"

"I don't know to be honest." she said.

"So your not causing love spells?" Jasper asked.

"No, Edward has a simple crush and Emmet had sex with me so that's why he is going to be a severely sprung.

Jasper laughed he found her to be very charming and kind, when she cursed it was cute because her voice was so soft.

"Tell me what you are?" Jasper said.

"Not right now it's not the time, it's all about trust."

"The way you girls with hold things and the way I feel when you give me information is confusing."

"How so?"

"It's like I feel like you only tell me what you think I need to know but not exactly the full truth, you got me on a need to know basis. I don't know what your purpose is here in this town, I don't know if you lie or tell the truth. You can control damn near anything with your mind, I don't know what your doing to us."

"The nature of my kind is principled and honorable, but heads up your girl is coming over here."

Alice sat down right beside Desha and turned Desha's chair towards her, they were now face to face.

"Number one stay out of my head from this point on, number two stay away from the Cullen men, number three I know your toxic so you back off." Alice said firmly.

"Number one your kind is toxic by nature not mine, number two I would never hurt a fly with these hands or this wonderful mind, number three everything about my nature is righteous and anything I do is for the better of mankind." Desha said boldly.

"So it's better for mankind for you to chase around other girls boyfriends, your crazy girl." Alice said snidely.

"Sometimes life doesn't make sense to people like you because your just a product of the new world and you don't understand life. You are the product of a disease that spreads through venom yet your calling me toxic. If you trusted your boyfriend you would not feel the need to come over here and make an ass of yourself." Desha said coldly.

"I trust him, I don't trust you." Alice said not backing down.

Desha moved in closer to Alice, their noses almost touched.

"Trust is just an illusion to make yourself feel safe with the ones you love, but anything can happen to anyone at anytime that can change your life. Life is a rollercoaster ride that doesn't make sense till the end; enjoy the ride."

Desha stood up and walked away as she passed the Cullen's table they all stared at her. Alice and Jasper made their way back to the table and they both sat down quickly.

"That girl is crazy and up to something so from this point on everyone stay away from her and her puppet." Alice said.

"What puppet?" Edward asked confused.

"Envy her twin or whatever." Alice said.

"So when did she become a puppet?" Jasper asked.

"Oh she just is, Desha calls the shot's."

"I don't think so." Edward said disagreeing.

"Maybe, she just told us she is antediluvian and history tells us that the oldest persons remains ever found so far was of African American descent, hell she is probably older then that person." Jasper said.

Everyone at the table laughed except Edward and Emmett.

"That was the dumbest thing you ever said, you should know more about history." Edward said not laughing.

"Don't be so defensive. We all know you got a little crush on grandma." Jasper said jokingly.

Bella's eyes almost burst out of her head and Rose looked surprised to.

"Look I'm sick of hearing about them. Let's talk about something else." Rose said.

"Well my buddy Jacob is taking me out for a ride on his motorcycle." Bella said sounding excited.

"Really." Alice said, she was now leaning forward with interest.

"Yes he just got it as a gift from his dad." Bella said.

"That doesn't sound safe?" Edward said sounding concerned.

"It's fine Edward and I'm going after school so just relax and trust me."

Edward smiled agreeing knowing he would follow her because there was no way he could feel comfortable with that. He knew Jacob liked Bella and also the thought of the bikes made him nervous.

**Make sure you have this story on your alerts I update on a daily basis.**


End file.
